Once Upon a Turnabout
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: There a lot of kidnappings happening of LA. All connected. what could it mean bad summary Franziska/Miles Implied Phoenix/Iris Kay/Conner(Yumihiko)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Croak Ribbit "

"Hey lady," a man says. The woman smiles.

"If you're trying to hit on me don't."

"Now why would that make you irritated?"

"Non of you're business."

"I think it is foreigner," he says coolly.

"!"

"Let's see rough day with the boy."

"Again non of you business."

"We'll see about that," he says. "Boys." Suddenly a lot of people come out and grab the lady taking her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG HHH!" The woman screams. The man takes off her necklace and leaves it on the ground. Frog is seen.

"Ribit"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Time: May 3rd 1:08 pm_

_Place: Prosecutors office room 1202_

I am Miles Edgeworth, a local prosecutor. I had many cases. About two years ago I w told myself that the court's job was to find the truth. This all happened when my childhood friend beat me in court a couple of times. Recently I have managed to stop a smuggling ring as well as keep my badge. Though my profession was unemployed for a while there. I manage to complete those cases with my new assistant Miss Kay Faraday, Detective Gumshoe, Agent Shi-Long Lang from Interpol and fellow prosecutor Franziska von Karma. Of course there was other associates like Judge Caitlyn Malikin and Prosecutor Connor Insogo. Franziska and Connor and other prosecutor Klavier Gavin are currently the youngest members of the office but Franziska is one of the most experienced. Connor is more or less a crybaby and Klavier is a hothead.

Kay Faraday is the second Yatagarasu. Don't ask me why she is my assistant. She more or less gave herself the job. She competent though, innocent but serious at the same time. Agent Lang is hotheadish but not like Klavier. He hates the profession of prosecutors but I think he's coming around to the idea of the courts.

As of now Connor is fitting in hanging around with Klavier despite them being so different. Caitlyn is judging more cases like a professional. Lang Franziska is off somewhere. And Kay is in my office sorting my stuff while I was sipping my tea.

"_It's hard to look right, at you baby. But here's my number, so call me maybe_," Kay sang.

"Kay what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," Kay said. I knew she was doing something. I glanced at her with a sarcastic look. "OK something. Ok I was singing."

"And what were you singing?"

"Call Me Maybe." I rolled my eyes. "I didn't think you were into that stuff Mr. Edgeworth."

"I'm not but I know a couple young girls. It's hard to miss out on that stuff." Kay nodded.

"So how's your life Mr. Edgeworth?" Kay asked politely.

"Fine finally peaceful for once," I said. "You?"

"Fine I guess."

"I heard Connor became a roadie for the Gavineers after a couple of weeks." Kay looked at me like I said the devil's name. "Kay he said he was sorry a billion times."

"I don't care," she said abruptly. "He accused me of murder Mr. Edgeworth. That's not exactly respected in my book of men." I snickered. "Or boys."

"Ok I don't get it. You're somewhat nice to the women who killed your father, when she accused you of murder but not Connor."

"I somewhat expected it from an Interpol agent," she defended. "Ok maybe its silly but I don't want to forgive him yet." I nodded. "How come you forgave everyone who accused you of murder?"

"Well I looked pretty guilty the first time. The second time I basically accused myself. And it was just a misinterpretation the last time."

"You didn't get accused of murder again did you?" someone asked. We turned to see Franziska at the door.

"No Franziska," I said. "But you'd be the first to know. When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago," she said. "What's up?"

"Well Kay refuses to forgive Connor," I explained.

"Still?" She asked. "How many apologies does it take for you to forgive the poor boy?"

"Well aren't you still mad at Agent Lang for accusing you of murder?" Kay asked still trying to defend herself."

"I'm more mad that he defied my human rights," Franziska said. Kay rolled her eyes. "Aww does our little Kay have a crush?"

"NO!" Kay said as she blushed.

"What's up Franziska?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well someone was murdered, someone else died of natural causes, and a baby was born."

"I meant with you."

"I'm fine Miles," She said smiling.

"_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_," Kay continued to sing. Franziska rolled her eyes.

"What are you're plans for tonight Kay?" Franziska asked.

"Nothing much," Kay said.

"Let's have dinner," Franziska said. "You too Miles."

"But but," I said.

"Please no Buts." Franziska said.

"I guess," Kay said. "What time?"

"7," Franziska said. "And no questions."

"That's just like you," I said.

But non-the less we had dinner and everything went well. Franziska and Kay worked out most of her problems with Connor despite Kay's refusal to forgive him easily. Franziska agreed on that. After that conversation we had one discussing cartoons and stuff including the Steel Samurai. Everything went so well that night that I would have never suspected the next day to be so messed up.

**FPF: OK some character name changes**

**Connor Insogo = Yumihiko Ichiyanagi**

**Caitlyn Malikin = Hakari Mikagami**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Time: May 4th 11:45 am_

_Place: Prosecutors office room 1202_

"_Gotta make my mind up. Which seat can I take_?" Kay sang.

"Now what are you singing?" I asked.

"Friday," Kay answered. Just then the door burst open.

"Agent Lang!"

"Aw Lang moving up. He's at the prosecutor's office," Kay said cheerily and not at all like yesterday.

"Very funny missy," Agent Lang said. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I completed junior year at mom's relative's," Kay said.

"If were going to talk about school, then I'll be going."

"Hey Franziska," I said. "Nice necklace."

"Thanks Miles." She said she turned away.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Catalogue," she said turning back.

"Are done talking about jewelry," Kay said. "What is going on?"

"Someone was kidnapped," Lang explained.

"Lang that's local not international," I moaned.

"It's the ninth one in last two weeks," Lang exclaimed.

"And how are they connected?" Franziska inquired.

"I don't know but they are. I know it," Lang said.

"Tell us the facts of all of them."

"I only know places at the time," Lang admitted.

"And you didn't get you're men to find out?!" I asked.

"They had the month off."

"Seriously Lang," Franziska said sounding annoyed. She whipped him but he caught it.

"They always have a month off and the given holidays off," he said giving Franziska back her whip.

"What are the locations Agent Lang?" I asked getting back on topic.

"One is in a pumpkin patch," Lang started. Kay opened her mouth. "Don't!" And she closed it. "Two in the park, one in a dog park, one by a hair salon, one in a garden, one in an aquarium, and one in a museum."

"I count eight," Kay said.

"Well three people were kidnapped at the park two instances. One by the pond and two were kidnapped by the woodsy path."

"Interesting," I said. "Anything else."

"All girls," Land said.

"So basically we investigate these places," Franziska stated.

"Pretty much but its hard because the location throughout town," Land explained.

"I'm sure we can find backup."

"You're not suggesting-"

"I am"

"What are we suggesting now?" Kay and Lang asked.

"I know just the people who'd help." Franziska declared.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Time: May 4th 12:45 pm_

_Place: Wright and Co_

"More lawyers," Land whined.

"Trust he's not corrupt," I said. Franziska nodded.

*Knock knock*

The door opened to a confused man about my age.

"Edgeworth! Franziska! People I don't know!" he cried out.

"Hi Wright," I greeted. "This Agent Shi-Long Lang and Miss Kay Faraday.

"Oh I've seen you around," Wright said to Kay. "You were at Gatewaterland."

"Yes I was."

"Nick who's at the- Hey its ninja girl!" A young teenager said.

"Hey it's samurai girl!" Kay said.

"Maya you know Kay?" I asked the other teenager.

"I've seen her at conventions," Maya said. "It's great to see you. You can meet my cousins."

"Sweet." Kay said. I cleared my throat. "Oh can we come in?"

"Of course," Wright said motioning us to come inside. When we got to the living room we saw Iris and Pearl Fey aka Maya's cousins.

"Hey Pearl Hi Iris," I greeted.

"Hi Mr. Edgeworth," they said. They appeared to be reading books.

"Hey you're reading a chapter book Pearl," I said. Pearl nodded.

"It's very good," Pearl said. "I know most of the words too."

"I'm proud of you Pearl," Iris said hugging her. "Oh we have company."

"Agent Lang," Lang greeted raising his arm. They shook hands. "And who are you?"

"I am Pearl Fey. I am almost ten years old. And this is my sister Iris. She likes Mr. Nick."

"Ok. Didn't need to know that last part," Lang said.

"Ok what's up?" Wright asked.

"Kidnappings. 9 of them. All girls," Franziska said getting to the point.

"More kidnappings," Maya said.

"Maya!" Iris and Phoenix said.

"Sorry," Maya said.

"So what's that got to do with us?"

"We need to investigate the locations are scattered throughout town and we want to do this quickly," Franziska quickly explained. "Wanna help?"

"I guess," Wright said. "What's the plan?"

"To quotes of Fred 'Split up and look for clues,'" Lang said.

"Ooh I call Edgeworth," Franziska said sounding excited. We stared at her. "Because we known each other longest."

"Hey Kay let's investigate," Maya said.

"But the kidnappers could be out there. Are you sure you'll be yourselves?" Lang said.

"Mr. Interpol guy, if anyone tries to sneak up on us, I'll go all Jackie Chan on them."

"Maya," Wright started. "Jackie Chan is alive."

"Or another kung fu guy," Maya finished.

"Mr. Nick can I go with you and Iris," Pearl asked.

"Pearls," Wright started.

"Come on I'll be with you and you don't have to pay for a babysitter," Pearl said.

"What do you think Iris?" Wright asked.

"If you're extremely careful and stay close to us. Ok Pearly?"

"Yes Iris," Pearl nodded.

"Mr. Wright why don't you take your group by the park. Two crime scenes are there and the dog park is close by," Lang ordered.

"Edgeworth and I could take the museum and aquarium," Franziska said.

"Yeah you do that," Lang said. "Hey teenagers. "You take the hair salon and the pumpkin patch. I'll take the garden. You guys need these," he addresses Wright and Maya.

"What are they?" Maya asked.

"Permission to enter the crime scenes. You'll need them."

"Thanks," Wright said.

"All right les move out back at nineteen hundred hours. Lets move people."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Time: May 4th 1:54 pm_

_Place: Sewing Museum_

_Franziska's POV_

"Of all the places to be kidnapped," I said.

"Franziska if you're going to be like that," Miles started. I whipped him. "Aah!"

"I'm always like this. What a foolish girl, she was."

"This place is pretty famous for the history of sewing. Look the crime scene."

"Right by one of the attractions. Look it's a spindle." We saw all kinds of spindles. "This is pretty big in sewing history isn't it?"

"Well so to speak yes. There's the spinning wheel." Miles continued.

"How old was she?" I asked.

"She was 22," someone answered. We turned to see a young woman no younger the 25.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Alexandra Hilton security guard," she said. "You're Miss von Karma and Mr. Edgeworth.

"Did you know her?" I asked.

"She was a security guard around these parts. We talked a couple of times. Her name was Taylor"

"So she worked here?" Miles asked.

"She was on the night shift. That's when the kidnapping happened," she said.

"Anything else about her," I inquired.

"She was French. She had a boyfriend. He's torn up about this." Alexandra said. I noticed something.

"Miles look here," I said.

"I better leave my shift is over," Alexandra said.

"You've been a good help," Miles said. "What is it Franziska

"Key chain," I said inspecting it. "Some kind of crown on it."

"A tiara?" Miles asked.

"Yeah. Seven sparkles on it."

"Odd."

We investigated the whole scene. There were some signs of struggle a couple spindles fell down. Thread spun but other than that nothing. We decided to move onto the aquarium it was about a ten-minute walk.

"So you think they're really working?" I asked.

"Who?" Miles asked.

"Phoenix Wright and Iris."

"Well Wright knows when he has to be serious. Remember when he literally had a working fever."

"That was different. Plus he didn't have a girlfriend then. I mean his old girlfriend was there as well girl who took credit as his old girlfriend. Granted fake-o was possessing someone but still."

"I'm sure even if he has a girlfriend, Wright knows what to do, Franziska," Miles exclaimed.

"It's not like I'm not happy for them. I'm glad they worked things out. True love should be found, you know?"

"I suppose. Here we are." We stood in front of the Gatewater Aquarium. "Heh they even have an aquarium."

Inside we found the crime scene. It was by the exhibit of the Baltic Sea. We found another security guard.

"Excuse me sir," I expressed. "Hi. We're local prosecutors and we want to find out some information about the victim."

"Her name was Nova," the guard said. "She was 25 and a marine biologist she was in charge of the exhibit. Her mother and father were from Denmark. She had a boyfriend about 23. Poor boys devastated. Says they were going through some rough times."

"You question him?" I asked.

"He has an alibi. He's a senior at Ivy League University. He was studying with his pals at the time."

"When did it happen?"

"11 pm I guess. Investigate all you want."

"Thanks," I said. "Anything interesting Miles."

"Oh before I forget," the guard said. "These belonged to Nova."

"Again thank you," I said taking the purse. "Miles look."

"What?" he asked.

"Cough Drops," I said. "The foolish girl had a sore throat."

"Well apparently she loved the ocean. She has several postcards with pictures of oceans. The Baltic and Caspian seas are the most common. A couple Coral reefs."

He was beginning to rant about the postcards. He did it in his way, which I liked. Inside I was feeling all fluttery inside. I don't know why though, but watching him go on and on like that, his compliments, and his fine body made me all giddy. It felt so strange because I didn't know why. I then realized that I loved this man.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_17 years earlier_

The young boy was seeing his new house for the first time. Standing next to him was his new mentor Manfred von Karma. He was standing in front of a huge mansion. A butler was standing outside with a toddler.

"Forgive the absence of my wife, Miles Edgeworth," Mr. von Karma said. "She won't be joining us for a couple of days. And my other daughter Patricia is currently at her boarding school."

"I understand sir," Miles said.

"Hello Franziska, Jonathan."

"Good to have you back sir," Mr. Jonathan said. Franziska nodded.

"Please pardon Franziska. She's going through a phase. She understands most English. Please try not to use so many big words," Manfred said.

"Yes sir," Miles said.

"I'll be in my study Jonathan will take you to you're room. See you at dinner Franziska." Franziska looked down. "Franziska!" Manfred spoke a bit more loudly. She looked up "I want an answer." Franziska waved to him. Manfred left to the study.

After awhile Miles saw Franziska at the door of his room.

"Hi," he said. Franziska waved. "You don't talk much do you?" Franziska shook her head. Miles looked at her. She had her cyan hair in a bow and sapphire eyes. Miles had steel-black colored hair and gray eyes. "Um I hate to be rude, especially to someone like you but do you want a brother." Franziska shrugged. "Do you smile?" Franziska looked away. "Everyone's got to smile." Franziska shook her head. "Well you got to smile sometime." She looked at him confused. "It takes less muscles to smile then to frown." She continued to shrug. While Miles wasn't looking Franziska made a smile.

_3 years after that_

Miles was a bit late to pick up Franziska. He was 13 at that time and Franziska was only 6. Since Miles was planed to go to law school at 17 he skipped a year and was a freshman in high school. Franziska was in 1st grade. Since everyone else was busy Miles was supposed to pick up Franziska from school. The high school wasn't to far away from her school but Franziska had to meet him halfway between the schools.

"Ok I'm only 3 minutes late. That's not to bad," Miles huffed. "So where's Franziska?" He looked around but no prevail. "Franziska you out there?" He heard whimpering. "Franziska?"

He went to where the whimpering was and found his 'sister' there on the ground all scraped up.

"Franziska!" He screamed.

"Miles," Franziska moaned.

"What happened?" he asked kneeling on the ground beside her.

"Bullies," she managed to make out. "They pushed me. Don't tell Papa."

"I think he'll notice," Miles said. Franziska looked down. Miles was there to help her and she didn't exactly want that. It's not like she didn't like it. Inside she felt fluttery but she thought it was her lunch at the time. "Come on let get all fixed up." At the manor Miles bandaged up Franziska. Luckily her outfit covered most of the wounds.

"Miles do you believe in fairytales?" Franziska asked.

"Personally no," Miles said finishing up her bandages.

"Why?"

"If their were poisoned apples then wouldn't we here about it?"

"I guess," Franziska admitted. "OW"

"Sorry Franziska," Miles said sounding sorry.

"Does that mean true love doesn't exist either?"

"I wouldn't say that," Miles said. "It's just harder to find then in fairytales. Besides a girl like you wouldn't want some boy to get all the credit." Franziska smiled. "There's that smile."

"Fool don't get used to it," Franziska said still smiling.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Present_

"Franziska," Miles said.

"Hm. What Miles?" I asked.

"I finished talking awhile ago."

"Right the investigation," I said coolly.

"You ok- Aah"

"Foolish fool I'm fine," I said. "Let's get back to investigating."

"Well not much of a struggle here," Miles says.

"We should get back. What time is it?" I asked.

"6:30," Miles said. "Lets get back to Wright's"

_Time: May 4th 7:00 pm_

_Place: Wright and Co_

"Well what we find?" Agent Lang asked.

"Well me and Feenie found some info from the parks," Iris said.

"We found a wing shaped locket by the pond incident. Picnic Basket by the woods one inside the sandwiches is eaten. And by the dog park we found a leash. Apparently she was the first to be kidnapped "

"The girls at the woodsy part were sisters and crossing guards and half German, Mother's side. The pond one was a cop from Denmark. The pond one was the most recent. And the dog park one was a vet. Her parents are both French. All of them were in their mid 20s," Iris said.

"Kay and I found quite a bit," Maya said

"In the pumpkin patch their shoe was left and this girl was French and about 27. Her profession was a business lady. Pretty high up too."

"And the hair salon girl adopted from Germany when she was a kid. She's a childcare lady. She's 24 and she left some barrettes," Maya wrapped up.

"And you Lang," I asked.

"Well the garden chick was business woman from France. She's about 28. The crime scene had some shattered teacups, rose petals scattered, and her pocket mirror fell.

"Wait did all the girls have boyfriends?" Miles asked.

"Now that you mention it yeah," Phoenix Wright said. "They all have alibi's though. Two were at their parents, one was working at the movies, and the other one was working his shift at Gatewaterland."

"Our guys were out of the picture too," Maya said. "One was at a business meeting and the other was teaching some kids."

"And the French lady in the pumpkin patch had a boyfriend who was out of town to visit his relatives. He was re-painting his parents house," Kay explained.

"Pretty convenient if you ask me," I muttered to myself.

"I doubt they're involved," Iris said. "I mean if they were wouldn't they slip up? Especially the first and last guy."

"I guess so," Miles said. "But why these women if a group is kidnapping them?"

"They must be important somehow," I answered. "We just haven't found out yet."

"It's getting pretty late," Phoenix Wright said.

"I don't feel like cooking. I'm too beat," Iris said.

"Then lets go out to eat," Miles said. We all stared at him. "What she's allowed to make dinner suggestions and I'm not?" I whipped him a couple of times. "Ow."

"You deserved it," I said. Inside I was feeling fluttery again. I turned away from him so it would go away. I saw Pearl Fey. "Uh Hi."

"Hello Ms. von Karma," she greeted.

"So dinner it is?" Miles asked.

"Count me out," Lang said. "I still got to adjust to the time change." He then took off.

Dinner was a bit livelier than the night before. That was only because of the fact we had four more people at the table. The group was so big we had to divide the group. Kay, Maya and Pearl were at one table, and the rest of us were at the other. Iris and Phoenix were playing footsie under the table.

"I know you're doing that," I said. They blushed.

"Franziska," Miles started.

"What? It's so junior high." They stared at me. I then realized that I never went to junior high. "I mean pre-teen." They shrugged.

After that Miles talked to them while I remained silent. It wasn't like I didn't want to talk but I kept thinking about Miles even though he was right there. I did not want to feel that way. We had a foolishly foolish case to solve.

After Dinner Miles walked me home. I kept my distance from him to keep me from blushing. Miles was ranting again.

"You going home?" he asked, finally looking at me. I looked away from him so I wouldn't blush like I thought I would. "Franziska, you there?" I turned back.

"Not to my apartment if that's what you're asking," I said. He looked confused. "Well I'm staying at a hotel because my building is being renovated." He went back to rambling.

"I like," I started to myself.

"Hm," Miles said looking at me.

"Working," I finished looking aside. "I like working."

"Me too Franziska," Miles said giving me his affirmative smile.

_Unknown place_

"Are you sure she's the one we want?" A man's voice said over the phone. "She's pretty famous."

"She's onto us and she fits the last one perfectly," another man said.

"But wouldn't she be with the group she was with today?" the phone man continued.

"If we get _her_ to pull through her part of the plan, she will be all alone," the man said. "Trust me. It will work."

"Should I get the drink ready?" the phone guy asked in a prideful way.

"But of course. After all we wouldn't want our pale friend to go away thirsty."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Time: May 5th 1:32 pm_

_Place: Prosecutor's office: Franziska's Office_

Thankfully we weren't supposed to meat at Phoenix Wright's place until 3:00. Apparently they have to fill out some applications for Pearl or something. I couldn't get much sleep last night. I kept thinking about Miles Edgeworth. I couldn't face up to him like this. The last time I felt this so confused started with him caring for my last wound.

_One year earlier_

"That foolishly foolish fool. How could he give that information to _him_," the young woman said. "Well it doesn't matter. Mark my words Miles Edgeworth I will-"

*Bang*

Everything went blank for Franziska. She was shot. As she fell too the ground her sight was on the shadowy figure approaching her.

Miles Edgeworth has just walked out of car when he heard a gunshot. He was shocked for a second. When he came too, he ran toward where the gunshot was heard. When he got there he looked all around. He couldn't find anything for a few seconds. Then he found some feet in the bushes. He ran to them. In a second he found his 'sister' on the ground while blood poured out of her right shoulder.

"FRANZISKA!" he screamed. The young woman was still not waking up. He took her in his arms. He wrapped up her shoulder with his cravat. He remembered he had a water bottle. He poured it over her face to wake her up. She moaned.

"Oh thank goodness," he said as she woke up.

"Miles," she quietly said. Miles nodded. "What happened? And where's your cravat?"

"You were shot," Miles answered pointing to her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok," Franziska exclaimed standing back up. She cringed as she did so. "Now if you excuse me I have to get that Engarde guilty."

"Franziska!" He said. She whipped him. Luckily she was left-handed. "Franziska you need help."

"No I don't!" Franziska yelled. She tried walking to the courthouse but stumbled as she did so. Miles grabbed her left arm. "Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Franziska. You are just going to make matters worse. If you go in there like that not only would your wound get worse but you could slip up."

"I don't slip up!" she screeched.

"I don't care!" Miles yelled. "I'm taking you to a hospital before you do something you'll regret." Miles pulled her to his car and drove to the closest clinic.

_Present_

She looked at the clock. 1:42. She still had time to sort things out.

"Maybe I should tell him. Or at least tell him that I feel uncomfortable." She took her bag and went to Miles Edgeworth's office. She decided that he would understand. Or at least she hoped he would. When she got there she found the door open. She looked inside to find something she didn't expect. Miles kissing another woman.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Time: May 5th 1:34 pm_

_Place: Prosecutors office room 1202_

_Edgeworth POV_

I was waiting for 3 pm to come. Kay was out at the grocery store buying snacks for the meeting. It was her idea, but I agreed because I'd didn't want to hear whining about food. I organized my desk trying to figure out the case. I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open," I said. Kay was probably back with the food. When I looked up I saw a different woman. She looked kinda familiar. "Can I help you?"

"Edgeworth you don't remember me?" she asked.

"Can't say I do," I replied.

"High school?" she tried to jog my memory. "I ran for homecoming queen."

"Susan?" I said recognizing her.

"No Carol," she said. I nodded.

"Look I'm in the middle of something. So if you want to get coffee, it would have to be another day."

"Well you're not going anywhere not going anywhere now," she said coming closer to me.

"This is uncomfortable," I said moving away.

"I had a crush on you for a while. You had a good personality."

"I recall becoming antisocial in high school." She reached out to me. "Woah"

"You're so nice now," she said.

"Well I liked you better in high school." It was at that moment she kissed me. It lasted for like 15 seconds. After that I broke from the kiss.

"Ok no." I said calmly. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No."

"But Edgeworth," she tried to say.

"What part of no don't you get?"

"Fine I'll go," she said despisingly. And she left. I could just imagine her smiling after that for some reason.

I shook my head. "I can't believe she tried to do that. We meet after 10 years and she tries to kiss me."

"Mr. Edgeworth," someone said. I turned to see Kay at the door.

"Hey Kay," I said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Bitter reunion." I said. "1:51 great."

"Something happened. I can tell," Kay said.

"Old school mate. Ran for homecoming queen."

"Let me guess," Kay started. "She found out you were famous and tried to hit on you."

"That sums it up nicely," I said. "What?"

"Oh my goodness!" she said staring at the floor.

"What?" she picked something up and gave it to me. "Franziska's whip."

"No wonder she was storming down the hall crying!" Kay said sounding surprised.

"Wait she was crying?" I yelled. "Oh goodness." I ran out of the room. I stormed down the stairs and out of the building trying to catch Franziska.

I found her outside standing there. "Franziska!" She turned to me. I could see the tear rimmed eyes. I could hear thunder in the distance.

"What do you want?" she asked in a dark voice. She gave me the coldest stare. I haven't seen her this mad for about three years.

"Franziska, what you saw up there-" I started.

"Don't make excuses!" She yelled. Her voice was filled with anger. "I saw you kissing her!"

"Franziska-"

"I don't care!" she screeched. "You are the most foolishly foolish fool in this whole foolishly foolish universe! I HATE YOU!" She stormed off out of the parking lot. I was so stunned all I could do was watch. I watched her run out into the streets with her hands over her face. I went back to my office. When I got there I saw Kay.

"Well?" she asked sounding worried. I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I said sitting on my sofa. "Worst twenty minutes of my life." The phone rang just then. "Could you press speaker button."

"Yes Mr. Edgeworth." Kay went to press it when all of the sudden we heard Phoenix voice shouting with news.

"I figured it out! You have to come over right away!" he shouted.

"And bring the snacks!" Maya shouted as the phone stopped. I remembered we had a case to solve.

"Lets go!" I said.

"But Ms. von Karma," she started.

"Kay, think about it. Would you want to be with Connor?" I asked. She shook her head. "Come on. Franziska will come when she's ready." We headed out the door bringing Franziska's whip and the bag of food and left for Wright's office.

_Time: May 5th 2:26 pm_

_Place: Wright and Co_

We knocked on the door and Wright flung it open.

"What took so long?" he demanded.

"We got the message twenty minutes ago," I answered running inside. "Man it's been pouring since we got out of the parking lot."

"Where's Franziska?" Iris asked sounding just as excited as Wright.

"I don't think she's joining us," I said.

"Why?"

"She needs to let out some steam," Kay quickly said. I gave her a look of gratitude. "Where's wolf-boy?"

"Well he said he get here as soon as possible but when it rains there's traffic," Iris said.

"Well we'll wait for he should be here soon," Wright said. "Or half an hour which ever comes first."

"And you bag on us," I said. He looked at me with his stare.

"We figured a lot out," he said. Pearl entered the room. "Hi Pearls."

"Speaking about that weren't you filling out Pearls applications?" I asked.

"We finished early," Phoenix said regaining his control.

"Mr. Edgeworth," Pearl began. I looked at her. "Did something happen?"

"Well to put it simply yes," I said.

"What happened?" Iris said showing her comforting side.

"Well in the span of twenty minutes, I had an encounter with a girl from high school, she kissed me. OW!" Pearls slapped me. "Ok I deserved that but still. Ow."

"That lady was not you're special someone!" Pearls said.

"Ok I knew that," I said. "Anyway Franziska saw- Aah." Pearls slapped me again.

"So that's why she's not here!" Wright said.

"How could you?" Pearls said. Maya nodded.

"SHE kissed me!" I said. "I tried to get away but."

"Edgeworth I believe you," Wight said. "But you're gonna be slapped either way."

"Can I finish?" They nodded. "Anyway I went to explain things to her but she left. Then I got your call."

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"I got it," I said. I opened the door to see Agent Lang. "Hey looks it Lang." The others pointed at him. I turned and he punched me.

Reminder Conner- Yumihiko Ichiyanagi


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Ow!" I said regaining consciousness. "What was that for?"

"Oh please, you know what," he said.

"You heard the story to?" I asked standing back up.

"Yeah," he said. "Wanna hear about it." We nodded.

_Time: May 5th 2:05 pm_

_Place: local bar_

_Agent Lang POV_

I was inside the local bar, which is about eight minutes from the prosecutor's office. When I got inside it began to poor. I saw sis sitting there in one of the tables.

"Franziska!" I said. She looked up. Her eyes looked like a mix between sad and angry.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Well I wanted a drink, but not now." I said. I grabbed an extra seat. "What's wrong?"

"Honestly Lang," she tried to say. "I don't want to be anywhere near a man right now."

"What happened?" I asked keeping my cool.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said standing up.

"Miss," a waitress said holding a bottle in a bag.

"I didn't order anything," Franziska said.

"It's on the house," the waitress said. She gave it to Franziska.

"Thank you," Franziska said. My phone buzzed. It was a message from that blue suit lawyer. He needed us to be there. When I looked up Franziska was leaving.

"Franziska where are you going?" I asked a bit louder than need be.

"I'm walking to the hotel I'm staying at," she said coldly.

"You're gonna catch you're death out there!" I shouted.

"I have an umbrella!"

"But sis-"

"I don't want to be anyone's foolish sister!" she screeched as she ran out.

I stood there for a moment. "Mr. Prosecutor."

_Edgeworth's POV_

"And then I had the sudden urge to hit you." Agent Lang wrapped up. We stood there. "Anyway, what's up Mr. Blue-suit?"

"Oh right."

"Mr. Nick figured out how the cases are connected," Pearls said.

"Really now," Lang said.

"Yeah," Wright said. "I figured it out just after we finished with the Pearl stuff. So Pearl wanted to watch a Disney Movie and that's when it clicked.

"Mickey Mouse did it?" Kay jokingly asked.

"No the kidnappings. They're based on fairytales!"

"You're kidding me!" I yelled sounding surprised.

"No I'm not. I'm surprised we didn't figure it out when we were told about the pumpkin patch kidnapping," he said.

"Oh yeah. The shoe is a dead give away. But how does that relate to the other seven kidnappings."

"Well I can only guess a couple. But that the jist of the kidnappings," Wright wrapped up."

"It's spooky," Maya said. Everyone else nodded.

"But Why these girls?" I said.

"Beats me," Phoenix said.

"Looks like we have work to do," Lang said.

"Wright do you have a computer?" I inquired. Wright nodded.

"I don't really know how to work it but it's ok. Iris said so," Wright said.

"Kay and Iris you look up the fairytales online." Kay nodded running toward the computer. "Maya do you have an old-fashioned fairytale book?"

"Yeah. Some of the original versions," She said.

"Get it. Wright, get the evidence. We have a long way to go before solving the case."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hey guys look at this," Kay said. She was still on the computer.

"What?" we all said.

"They're so many fairytales and I can't tell which one's were looking for," Iris complained. Wright ran to comfort her. "Feenie people are watching."

"No please continue," Maya said joyfully.

"Guys." Kay said.

"Yes Kay?" I said.

"Look Cinderella was French." Kay said. "Like the lady who was kidnapped." We stood for a couple of seconds

"Spooky," Iris finally said.

"Well that narrows the search down," Lang said. "We only need to look up French, Danish, and German fairytales."

A little while later, I had a realization.

"Of course," I said.

"What Edgeworth?" Wright said.

"Kay, Maya, look up Sleeping Beauty and The Little Mermaid." Maya gave Agent Lang the Sleeping Beauty copy while she took the Little Mermaid.

"Here are some snacks." Iris said. We all took some.

"Hey in the original Sleeping Beauty. The chick woke up during-"

"Wolf-boy"! Maya yelled. "Ild-chay in the oom-ray."

"Sorry," Lang said. "But the story matches with the museum kidnapping. Spindle, spinning wheel, Tierra shaped keychain."

"The aquarium one too," Kay said. "The girl had a sore throat. And the exhibit was the Baltic seas, where the book took place."

"Ok I crossed referenced a lot of fairytales," Iris said, handing us all some papers.

"Rapunzel. Thumbelina. Beauty and the Beast. Hansel and Gretel. Little Red Riding Hood," I said.

"Why Little Red and Hansel and Gretel?" Lang asked.

"There pretty famous," Wright said.

"Well I don't like Little Red Riding Hood. It's totally fake," Lang muttered.

"As are all fairytales," I replied. Lang rolled his eyes.

"I think it's mean," Pearl declared. "Using fairytales like that." Just then Lang's phone rang. When he was finished the call we stared at him.

"They found the girls in different locations. No signs of the kidnappers. One is in a coma." Iris gasped as Wright comforted her again. "Three are paralyzed. Two lost their memory, seems to be long term. One's insane." Maya gasped. "An the other two are too beaten up to talk."

"Oh no," Kay said. Lang nodded.

"Well Little Red fits the dog park one," Wright said getting back to solving the case.

"I think Thumbelina fits the pond one. With the locket and stuff," Iris said. "Yeah I'm sure it does."

"What confuses me is Hansel and Gretel," Maya said. "It was a girl and a_ boy_, who were taken by the evil witch."

"One was a tomboy," Lang explained. We nodded. "The sandwich was eaten and the crumbs were still there. Interesting."

"Beauty and the Beast fit the last one. With the rose petals, the teacups and the mirror, those were important."

"I feel like we're missing something," I said. The looked up to me. "Well think about it. Why nine fairy tales. And Thumbelina is least famous of the nine."

"That's true. It's like a really, really famous one isn't there and we don't know what it is," Iris said. Lang looked down deep in thought.

"Agent Lang?" I said.

"All the chicks had boyfriends," He started.

"But we proved that they-" Maya began.

"Let me finish," Lang interrupted. "They all had rough times, unlike fairytales. It's like they knew it was going to happen."

"You mean it was planned?" Pearl asked. "That's so mean."

"Not all of them but most of them," Lang said. Pearl gasped and looked at me.

"Yes Pearl?"

"That lady who kissed you!" She started. "You don't think?"

"No!" I shouted standing up. "It can't be." I looked at them. They had sarcastic looks. "Well it's not."

"Edgeworth do you have your yearbook?" Wright asked. I gave it to him after a few minutes of searching through my bag. "What was her name?" Wright asked.

"Carol Smith," I answered. Iris ran to the computer. "I haven't seen her in years. Why would she do it for some kidnapping organization? Iris what are you doing?"

"Looking at criminal records," she said.

"OK I can do that legally. Let me on," Lang ordered. Iris let him on while still standing there.

"Edgeworth," Wright said. I looked at him. "I looked everywhere any I can't find a Carol Smith. Are you sure she was in your grade?"

"Positive!" I said grabbing the book. I looked everywhere. Finally I looked at the homecoming page. There was the list of nominees. "That sneaky-"

"Edgeworth," Wright said giving me a glare. "Kid in room."

"Right."

"This the girl?" Lang said showing us a file.

"Yeah that's her."

"She was found guilty for assisted kidnapping about two years ago. She got off parole about three months ago," Iris read.

"Guys look at this," Kay said. We ran over to her. "I was looking at the names of the victims in the order that they were kidnapped, and I found a clue. A pretty big one at that. Like a calling card."

"Well what you find?" Maya asked.

"The names go like this. Shannon. Nova. Olivia. Wren. Willa. Hayden. Irma. Taylor and Elaine."

"You're point?" Lang said impatiently.

"If you take all the first letters of the names you get S, N, O, W, W, H, I, T E," Kay started.

"Snow White," I concluded. "Quick! Look it up!"

"Edgeworth," Wright said.

"Is this about the case or about that imposter?"

"Both. Edgeworth she was on that plan," Wright proclaimed. I turned toward him sharply.

"But who would they be targeting? The only one who's foreign is Lang and he doesn't fit the deception at all. He's a man. And you'd think he'd be targeted for Little Red Riding hood."

"I'm right here you know."

"Edgeworth! You're forgetting someone," Wright said. I glared at him.

"You can't possibly mean!" Wright nodded. "Franziska does not fit the bill Wright! She's at her apartment."

"Actually she's at a hotel until her building is fixed up. Um, The Regal Plaza I think," Lang said.

"So!"

"Mr. Edgeworth, Snow White stays at a place that does not belong to her. Franziska is just staying at the hotel," Maya said. I glared at her.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Kay said. "I know you want to keep her safe, but arguing about it isn't going to help anyone."

"How do we know it even fits her? We don't even know which country-"

"Snow White's German," Iris said as she looked at the computer.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"That foolishly foolish fool. How could he just kiss some stranger? HOW!" She looked at the bottle that waitress gave her at the bar. She popped it open and poured it into a glass.

"I don't particularly like apple flavored drinks but who cares!" she shouted. She places the drink down and screamed the life out of her. Cursing at the man who broke her heart. "I hope he pays!"

She did not feel this angry since about two years ago.

Franziska walked up to the calendar, her long hair following her. Franziska looked at the date. March 3rd. It has only been about a week since Miles Edgeworth's last case. She knew that Gant had pealed under his skin with his last comment, so she decided to visit him.

When she got there she saw a lot of reporters. She managed to squeeze through the crowd. Inside she saw a prosecutor who's name escaped her.

"Excuse me?" she said to the man. "What's going on?"

"They found a note in Mr. Edgeworth's office," he said. "The note said that Miles Edgeworth chose death. He left a suicide note."

"No," she tried to get out.

"I'm sorry Ms. von Karma, but yes," the man said.

"You're Lying!" Franziska screamed. "HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"Ms. von Karma calm down!" She whipped him.

"THE FOOL ISN'T DEAD!" she cried out falling to the ground. "He can't be dead."

The office had her escorted home because they felt she was in no condition to drive. There she cried and cried. She stormed to her room. There she got out her scissors, and cut her hair so suddenly it surprised her. She continued to cut it until her hair was down to her shoulders.

It was at that moment she decided to get her revenge. She would beat Miles Edgeworth and make him pay for all the pain he caused her in the last four months.

"How could I have so foolishly loved him," she said. "All he ever done to me was hurt me." Franziska went back to her counter to get the drink she laid earlier. She took one big gulp and collapsed.

"!"


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Merry Christmas Eve or Christmas depending on where you are. Here is the next Chapter for you.**

**Chapter 12**

"Dammit!" I said as I hung up my cell.

"We may be assuming the worst," Maya tried to say, as we got in the car. We went in Iris's car with Phoenix and of course Iris. The other ran to Lang's car. Luckily it wasn't pouring like it was before.

"Now's not the time to be optimistic," Iris said. "Everybody buckled?" When we nodded she literally through us to the back of our seats. Wright clung to his legs like a scaredy cat. After a while when things were calming down, Phoenix looked up and screamed.

"PEDESTRIAN!"

Iris slammed on the brakes just in time. Lang sped of the road but everyone looked ok. We got out of the car to make sure that we were ok. Then we turned to the pedestrian. Kay immediately recognized him even though it was dark.

"Conner!" she shouted sounding annoyed. He looked pretty scared.

"I'M SORRY!" he kept shouting until we stopped him. "I didn't see the cars. When I looked both ways I didn't see them speeding along!"

"Now is not the time!" I shouted.

"Kid, get in the car!" Lang ordered. Conner stood there very confused. "NOW!" Conner ran inside Lang's car along with everyone else. In a flash we were back on the road. Of course Wright was now petrified.

When we got there, you have never seen two people park a car so fast as Lang and Iris just did. When I looked at Wright he was crying. I gave him a sarcastic look.

"You're a grown man."

"I know but I hate crazy driving," he said. Iris stared at him. Wright cringed just then. "I mean without a good cause." He laughed so nervously that I felt bad.

"Good Feenie. Now lets go," Iris said. We ran to the lobby. While Lang got the room number we stared at Conner. I'll tell you, he was very confused.

"What were you doing in this neck of the woods idiot!?" Kay asked. Conner looked down.

"Please Kay. One angry girl at a time," I said. Kay huffed.

"Well I was you know," Conner tried to say. "I-I" Kay smacked him on the back like he was chocking. "I was outside that bar by the office." We stared at him. "I didn't go inside! Anyway when I was there, I saw Franziska and she looked all mad and stuff and she went this way and then I-I saw Mr. Wolf guy going the other way and he looked like he was gonna hit something like a boy or a punching bag and I was concerned for Franziska and PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" he cried out.

"Relax idiot," Kay said. "We won't hurt."

"Anyway you were mean!" Conner yelled to me.

"Did you have to tell the kid?" I whined. Conner looked down.

"I didn't want him complaining about the whole 'GET IN THE CAR OR DIE' thing," Kay said.

"Is Mr. Conner your special someone?" Pearl asked standing close to Kay. She looked all-sweet again.

"We have more important things to worry about," Kay said avoiding the question. Lang walked up to us. We ran out of the lobby and to the elevator. I stopped cold.

"Suck in your fear Edgeworth," Wright said.

"Like your one to talk."

"Ok listen," Iris said either we take the stair and miss them, or we take the elevator and save-"

"You are so cute when you're mad," Wright said.

"Please Feenie not now," Iris said. She was blushing a lot. "Remember rescue."

Wright nodded and we went into the elevator. Everyone made sure I got inside and didn't make a peep. The girls and Conner were a bit more considerate. When we reached the floor I was the first to get out, everyone else came out more calmly. They made sure I was ok and we ran to Franziska's room.

"Maybe she's mad at us," Iris brought up. We turned to Conner.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked.

"You're the only one who she thinks doesn't know about the kidnapping thing," Kay explained. Conner looked very confused. "Just knock on the door and say maid service."

*Knock, knock*

"Maid service!" Conner said joyfully. There was no answer. "Ma'am?" Conner shrugged at us. "Ma'am are you there?" Conner knocked on the door again. "Maybe she is taking a shower." Maya and Kay listened in putting their faces to the door.

"I don't here anything," Kay said. Maya nodded. "I'm sure there's a good reason to this." Iris got out her phone.

"Iris, what are you doing?" Pearl asked.

"Calling Ms. von Karma," she explained. "Could someone give me her cell?" I gave it to her and she made the phone call.

"I hear it ringing," Kay said. "But nothing else, and I got really good hearing." She waited a couple more seconds."

"Ma'am," Conner said still sounding like a maid. "I'm coming in." Lang rushed to the door and crashed it open. Conner looked at the door after we closed it. "Hey. What do you know, it was open." Lang glared at the door.

"Not the time come on," I said. We only got as far as the counter to see something.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHH!" Maya yelped. The rest of us ran to her and we saw Franziska sprawled out on the floor. We were pretty stunned.

"Found it," Wright said. We turned to him. He was holding a bottle."

"The bottle Franziska brought home?" Lang asked. Wright nodded.

"Look at the label," he gulped out. We looked at it.

"Apple of course," I said. Lang looked down.

"Dammit!" he shouted. We stared at him. "Sorry kid." Pearl nodded.

"Not your fault," she comforted. We turned back to Franziska. She looked out cold. We managed to get her on my back to take her back to the office.

**AN: There appears to be relationship problems in this chapter. Not very fairytale like guys**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_7 years earlier_

"So you're going to leave now?" a girl asked. Miles turned to see Franziska at the door. Miles had just passed the bar exam and was officially a prosecutor. Franziska on the other hand still had a couple months to go before she was a prosecutor.

"I'm leaving in August, if you want to know," Miles replied. "It's a lot to pack you know."

"Why do you have to go back to America?" Franziska said sitting on his bed. "It's so American."

"Well that's where my disgust to criminals started so yeah," Miles said. Franziska rolled her eyes. "Look if you're going to miss me- ah." She whipped him with her riding crop.

"Foolish fool," she said. "I won't miss you." Miles nodded his head. "I mean it would be nice if you visited, but I will never miss you."

"Of course you won't Franziska," Miles said. Franziska laid on his bed. "I might miss you."

"Foolishly foolish fool," Franziska sighed. "I'll be a prosecutor soon you know."

"Yes and then you'll be the youngest prosecutor ever," Miles confirmed. Franziska whipped him. "You can whip me all you want I still won't say it."

"But it's true," she shouted. "I will be the best prosecutor. I bet your first job is gonna be a failure or it gets canceled."

"Keep dreaming Franziska," he sarcastically said. She whipped him a couple more times.

"Watch you'll see," she mockingly said. "You will be the fool Miles Edgeworth."

"Yep I will miss you," Miles said.

"And I won't miss you," Franziska said. Miles could see she was looking down and clenching her fists.

"Franziska, I'd be here in a heartbeat if you needed me," he said. "However, you got to solve your problems on your own, you know?"

"I don't need your foolish help, fool," she said. She was holding back her tears and Miles could tell. "Stop it."

"I'll come back for Christmas," Miles promised. Franziska made her smile again.

_September_

"Well that turned out well," Miles said as they left the courthouse parking lot. Franziska von Karma was close behind him. She was still shaken up from the events. "You ok?"

"Foolishly foolish fool," she said. "I'm just frustrated that criminal got away."

"It'll be fine," Miles replied. "Someday they'll get that Yew." She looked up. "You sure you ok."

"I guess," she said. "I just never had a gun pointed at me before. It got pretty bad in there."

"Franziska," Miles started. "Are you sure you can handle the job?" She whipped him.

"Of course I can," she shouted. She ran in front of him. After a while Miles spoke up.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Little brother," Franziska said. "If you keep sheltering me, I won't get anywhere."

"I know," Miles admitted.

"So this is what it's gonna be like," Franziska said sitting on a bench. Miles sat next to her.

"Well hopefully without the gun part," Miles sighed. Franziska nudged him. "What?"

"This is pretty nice. You know America." She gave her sweet smiles.

"You better not lose that smile," Miles commanded.

"Miles!" Franziska shouted. Miles looked down. "I'm sorry but after today I just don't know what life will be like."

"Well whatever happens you'll always have me," Miles said. Franziska looked a bit shocked. Her stomach felt fluttery again. She mistook it for fear from earlier. She just smiled again.

**AN: Sorry so short. Aww we see Little Franziska again. Please R&R**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

We drove a lot faster to the office then to the hotel so Wright was way more scared. But he didn't show it as much. He looked more concerned for Franziska, who was on my lap unconcious. When we got the office we ran her to the couch to rest.

"Ok we definitely thinking of poison in the bottle of alcohol," Kay finally said.

"She's still warm, so what kind are we talking about?" I asked.

"I gave a sample to the forensics department they should contact us soon," Lang said. We nodded. Iris handed me another blanket. I put it over Franziska.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Franziska. She looked cozy and warm.

"She's ok right Mr. Nick?" Pearls asked. Phoenix mumbled a bit.

"Maybe we're assuming the worst," Kay said. We turned to her. "I mean she may be passed out from the alcohol. I mean we don't know how much she drank."

"All we found was that bottle," Lang objected.

**"**Doesn't mean that she didn't drink from the drinks in the fridge," Kay quickly replied.

"Guys," Maya began to say. We turned to her. "Look all we know is that she passed out by something. She's alive, but we don't even know what was in the bottle. If it's poison. Then we don't have much time."

*Ring, Ring*

Lang went to answer his phone. He talked in the hall for a couple minutes. When he came back he looked relieved.

"We don't have to worry. The alcohol inside was it was strong like shots. Also they found powder." We looked scared. "Don't worry it was very powerful sleeping powder."

"Sleeping death," Conner said.

"So they wanted to make sure the kidnapping would go smoothly," Iris began.

"Unlike the others," Pearl continued.

"To throw us off our game," Wright wrapped up. We nodded. "How long will she be out?"

"Couple hours maybe," Lang said. "Kay was right we don't know how much she consumed."

"She'll be ok," I sighed. I felt relieved. Then the window smashed open. We went to the window stunned. We found a brick. It said 'Woodsman'.

"The woodsman," Phoenix said.

"These kidnappers they just know how to keep us on our toes," Conner said. For once Kay nodded at Conner.

"Keep who on their toes?" We turned to see Franziska up though she looked tired.

"Franziska!" I shouted. "You're awake!"

"Gee thanks for the news tip," she said icily. I could tell she was still pissed off.

"Franziska," Conner spoke out. She turned to him.

"When you'd get there?" she asked.

"About 2 hours ago," he answered. "now listen I don't know exactly what transpired but I know Mr. Edgeworth is innocent." She stared at him. "Could someone else take over."

"Ms. von Karma," Kay started. Franziska turned to her. "See the kidnappers were aiming for foreigners matching up to the nationality of fairytales origin country."

"So?"

"You were a target," Lang said. "Snow White." She still looked confused possibly from the tiredness.

"Well," Iris said. "The kidnapers wanted to get you alone so they sent chick to Edgeworth office and kiss him in order to do so. Then at the bar they gave you an Apple flavored beverage, and waited for you to drink it. Luckily we got to you before the kidnappers."

"And the woodsman coming to finish the job," Maya added. Franziska took a few moments to get caught up.

"Fairy tale kidnappings?" she finally asked. It took awhile but eventually she got the point. "woah."

"I know hard to get right," I said. She barely nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Maya asked. "I mean the kidnappers are going to come back to finish what they started."

"She got a point," Conner agreed. "The woodsman is coming and we don't know when."

"I find it strange," Lang said. We turned to him "The woodsman never killed Snow White. Also the woodsman came before the apple."

"Mr. Nick," Pearl said tugging at Wrights jacket. He turned to her. "Didn't the woodsman save Little Red from the evil wolf."

"Still don't like that version," Lang remarked.

"Either way she right," Wright said. "The woodsman only killed animals. He couldn't kill Snow White."

"Maybe we should let him come," Franziska said. We turned at her surprised. "What?"

"We can't fight a guy with a pointy object," Conner said.

"We have a man with a gun," Franziska said. "If her comes we stop him before he can get to me, and force him to tell us who's in charge."

"That's to risky Franziska," I shouted. "I don't want to put you in more danger." She stared at me with annoyance. "I feel responsible enough."

"Mr. Edgeworth," Maya said. "I hate to say it but, it might work."

"Emphasis on the might," I snapped. "Even if you go all kung-fu on the guy it would still be too dangerous." Conner looked around in thought.

"Something on your mind?" Kay asked.

"Well why don't we fight it with America," he suggested.

"What are you going on about?" Iris asked.

"Well I'm just saying but I still remember one American fairytale. At least I was told it was one."

"And?"

"Well I think it may work out to our advantage if we do it correctly," he started. We leaned in as he told us his plan.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: GOOD news people I'm alive and this story is going to end before JUNE 15****th**** for some reason I promise unless my computer exploded or something**

**ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Chapter 15 **

_Franziska's POV_

I was in Pearl's room while everyone got ready on Conner's plan. I have to admit it was pretty smart of him. However I wasn't quite sure if it counted as a fairytale.

"Hi Ms. von Karma," Pearl said standing at the door.

"Hey," I said. She climbed into the bed next to me. "Scared." She nodded. "I am too."

"I don't want to see anymore people get hurt," she said.

"I know," I said.

"You still mad at Mr. Edgeworth?" she asked.

"Well I'm not mad but I'm not in a rush to forgive him," I admitted. "I know he didn't mean for that kiss to happen but once we get this over with things will be different."

"Everything ok in here?" We turned to see Miles at the door.

"Fine Mr. Edgeworth," Pearl answered. "Is everything ready?"

"Yeah just about. I'm surprised we did it so well with the scenery. I'm also surprised Maya had exactly what we needed."

"I thought that was Kay's specialty with Little Thief," I commented. "And Maya is pretty childish. This time it cam in handy."

"It's unreal out there. I hope Lang can pull off his lines," Miles stated. "Come on Pearl we have to keep you safe too." Miles led Pearl out to a safe place.

_one year earlier_

Miles ran Franziska into the clinic while she was still walking but she was getting tired of running. A nurse ran up to him.

"My God! What happened?" she asked.

"She was shot at the courthouse," Miles quickly explained. The nurse took Franziska into a wheelchair. Miles held her left hand while the nurse went to get a doctor.

"What's gonna happen Miles?" Franziska said.

"Well you have to stay here so they can operate on your shoulder."

"I meant with the trial. What about Engarde?"

"I don't know Franziska. I don't know."

"But he's guilty," Franziska said. He nodded.

"I'll fix it."

"You're lucky I don't have my whip," Franziska coldly stated. Miles smirked. He turned to leave but not after he talked to a strange doctor. He went back to Franziska.

"Franziska I'll be back soon," he said. She glared at him. "And I love the hair." He said as he left.

_Miles POV_

I had to admit I was easing up about this plan. Conner was pretty smart, when applied it. Also with Little Thief on all the rooms were hidden so Franziska was hidden.

We waited for a few hours before we started wondering when the woodsman would actually show.

"This is taking forever," Maya whispered to me. "I'm beginning to wonder if he's even coming." I nodded.

"Maya I'm wondering the same thing," Iris said clinging to Wright. "What are we going to do if he doesn't show up?"

"Come lets look for Franziska's boyfriend," a female's voice said

"Oh she doesn't have a boyfriend, remember!" I said. turning around. Then I saw A woman holding Franziska with a knife close to her heart.

**AN: This is getting intense isn't it.**

**Next Chapter: all will be explained**

**Now REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Oh my God!" I screamed. Everyone saw the woman as well. She had Franziska's mouth covered up.

"How the hell did you get in?" Lang shouted.

"The window genius," she remarked. "I'll admit you had a nice try trying to use this fairytale against me. But I know all about Fairytales even this one. Mr. Oz." Franziska was making muffled screaming.

"Get away from her!" I ordered.

"You expect the bad guy to listen to that order."

"Who are you?"

"If you insist," she smirked. "The names Sasha. Now me and the little missy have to get going."

"As if we would ever let you," Wright yelled. "Now get away from her."

"I will admit you surprised me with the act of The Emerald Castle. I was also surprised when the wimp came to play."

"Why Conner?" Kay asked.

"Well tell me. When was it called Snow White and the _Eight _dwarves?"

"Oh," Kay said. "Conner!"

"I didn't know that I was number eight!" Conner quickly defended. Franziska angrily screamed at them. "Oh yeah. Stop trying to distract us."

"Why did you do this?" I commanded.

"Everyone was getting a happy ending. I was sick of hearing about happy endings. Plus I did know Franziska."

"What?"

"Don't you remember Franziska?" Sasha smirked. "Remember we were in first grade together. I was the one always reading fairytales." Franziska nodded as tears splashed off her face.

"Why did you want to hurt Franziska?" I demanded. "She had enough trouble."

"Well She kept upstaging me in school. Getting all the A's and awards. I couldn't stand her doing so well. One day I pushed her into the gravel and followed her to watch her cry and what did I see but a good looking boy taking care of her."

"You were one of the bully that day!" I yelled.

"So I kept keeping tabs on her. I loved when ever bad things happened to her."

"That's disgusting," Lang remarked.

"Well two years ago I thought she finally got the miserable ending she deserved. Then it got better until you came back." Sasha glared at me. "Finally I got bored and at that point I was sick of everyone getting happy endings. So I decided to use the fairytales against them. Saving Snow White for last naturally."

"Why Snow White?"

"For starters it was my favorite as a child. Secondly it had the most possible ways to die for little Snow White." Lang started to remove something from his coat. "Don't try anything Mr. Wolf-boy. Remember you try anything and little missy loses some blood."

"Snow White's heart," Pearl said clinging between Iris and Maya.

"So someone else knows their fairytales."

"Why the other girls?" Iris asked.

"Well to be frank other people were sick of these girls," Sasha smirked. "So I offered them a plan to get rid of all the girls. I gave them the details and they followed and helped with my scheme."

"Ok you had you're fun now put Franziska down."

"Nice try but sadly I still have to kill her."

"But you didn't kill the other chicks!" Maya said.

"Well if I killed the other chicks, then they'd know who exactly who to look for when they found Franziska's body. I may have underestimated you once but not twice."

"Guess again!" Conner said holding a bucket.

"What you think a bucket of water is going to stop me," Sasha remarked. "Sorry I'm not allergic to H2O"

"No that may not stop you but this might!" Maya said picking up a really powerful squirt gun.

"Well Like I said you try anything-" She was interrupted by a big powerful squirt of water. It had a lot of pressure in it to so she fell down, as did Franziska. Lang ran to arrest her. "Heh it's too late." We turned to see Franziska bleeding.

"Oh my God!" I said running to her. The wound looked pretty deep.

"Ow!" Franziska said. I held her close to me. Wright called 911. He explained the situation.

"We're going to get help," he said as he got off. I nodded.

"Franziska everything's going to be ok," I whispered. She took her hand and placed it on my cheek.

"Miles," she softly said. We waited ten minutes before anything happened.

*Knock, knock*

Wright ran to answer the door. He let in Gumshoe and the paramedics. They carefully lifted Franziska and put her on the stretcher.

"Hey pal what was with the sign on the door?" Gumshoe asked.

"What sign?" Wright asked.

"The sin saying 'bell out of order please knock.'"

"Conner I think you took it too far," I said. Connor looked down.

"Well we got the little kidnapper in the patrol car," Gumshoe wrapped up. "Hopefully she will spill the other members of this organization." Gumshoe left after he got the witness reports.

"It was weird," Pearl spoke up. We turned to her as we were getting our coats. "When was it eight dwarves?"

"When Conner joined us," Kay said. "What you think it was different."

"Like the seven dwarves and Prince Charming," she said all sweetly.

"Like I said she doesn't have a boyfriend," I said. Pearl slapped me.

"Her special someone is here!" Pearl said. Everyone else realized it. I however did not. "Wow and you wonder why she was all by herself."

"The chick came and kissed me," I said. "Oh wait."

"Finally you realize!" she said. "How many people knew before him?" Everyone raised their hands.

"Well we better get going," Iris said. Phoenix turned pale. "We'll drive slower this time."

"Yes please do."


	18. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

Miles Edgeworth was in his bed in his new home. He didn't feel nice at all, he was having a nightmare.

_"Dad," Miles said._

_"Give me my air," a man said._ Miles shivered.

_"Get away from my father," Miles yelled._ Someone was poking him. _Miles picked up the gun at his feet and._

He felt a slap. Miles jerked up from his sleep. He looked around his room seeing no one in sight. He felt a tug on his clothes. He looked down. Two little eyes were looking at him.

"Fr-Franziska?" he said turning on the light. Franziska remained quite. "What are you doing up so late?" Franziska climbed onto his bed. "Right you don't talk." Miles shook his head.

"So what are you doing here?" Franziska eyes watered. "Did you have a nightmare?" Franziska nodded. She dove into his arms. Miles didn't know what to do.

"Um it's ok," Miles said confused. "You don't have to worry, whatever happened won't hurt you."

'It is a coincidence that she came in right when I needed to be woken up?' Miles asked himself. Franziska looked up to him.

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded. "Wanna stay here for the night?" She nodded again going under his covers.

'For a toddler she's pretty good at timing,' Miles thought before turning off his light and patting his little savior on the head.

_A Few years later_

"Miles Edgeworth," Franziska asked. Miles looked up from his homework.

"Hey you look better," he said pointing to her legs that were healing up nicely from yesterday.

"Thanks to you," she said smiling. "So do you really not believe in fairy tales?" Miles sighed.

"Logically no," he said. "I mean princesses and princes they exist. Likewise Kingdoms and royalty existed. But it's all in the past. Personally I like being able to vote better than being a prince."

"Well I like princesses," Franziska said. "Even if their fictional." She sat next to Edgeworth. "Reality sometimes sucks so that's what people turns to you know."

"Spoken like a 6 year old," Miles teased. Franziska slapped him. "Ok I deserved _that_ one. But one thing is true they are very good at what they do." Franziska smiled at him. "Even though its all fiction." He smiled patting her on the head.

'Sometimes I hope you take after them instead of reality,' he thought.

_Present_

I stood in front of the hospital flowers in hand. Everyone was with me. With what happened last night I had a lot to think about. Most of all Franziska and what _I_ felt about her.

"She'll be fine," Phoenix said. "She just needed to stay the night." I nodded. Kay was getting off her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just making some calls," she said. She pulled Conner's shirt and marched into the hospital. We followed.

"She ready to see you," the nurse said at the front desk. She led us to Franziska's room.

We saw Franziska in her bed. Pearl ran up to her. Franziska patted her head as everyone else ran to her. I stumbled because I had something to tell her.

"Are you ok?" Kay asked as tears sprang in her eyes.

"I'm fine Kay," Franziska said. "I dealt with worse." Wright, Maya, Pearl, and I nodded, remembering last year. Eventually everyone left. As I began to leave Franziska spoke up.

"Miles," she said. I turned to her. "I guess I forgive you. With the girl. I know it's not your fault." I smirked.

"Well I did deserve the anger. If I didn't let her in the office-"

"They probably would've found a different way," Franziska said.

"I guess."

"Miles," she started. "I'll admit I was hurt when I saw the kissing happening. But that was only because." She looked down.

"Because?" I asked guessing the answer. "Franziska it's ok to say it." I sat next to her.

"I-I love you," she quickly said. I kissed her on the head. "Miles!"

"I guess I feel the same way Franziska. It just took me a long while to figure it out." She kissed me on the lips. When our lips separated, I picked her off the bed carrying her outside.

"Miles," she said blushing. Everyone laughed. Kay closed her phone.

"That's the last of them," she said.

"Last of who?" I asked everyone looked at Kay.

"The other boyfriends," she said. "I told them where to find the girls and they all went after their girls."

"That's wonderful," Iris said. Phoenix held her smiling. Iris smiled back Maya nodded.

"I guess you van never mess with true love," Maya said. Lang laughed.

"Yeah if both sides know it's there," he said going along with the conversation.

"Speaking of true love," Pearls started. "Did you tell her mister Edgeworth?" I nodded. She gave shrieks of joy. Everyone else smiled.

"That's great," Conner said.

"Kay," Franziska said. "Don't you have something to say?"

"Huh?" Kay said. "No I don't!" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"Kay," I said smirking.

"Fine. Conner you had a good plan." Conner nodded. "And you were good in the emergency," Kay finished.

"Thanks," he said blushing.

"Don't let it get to your head though," Kay said. "Just cause we got along doesn't mean I forgive you." Conner nodded though Kay did manage to laugh.

"Well this is just one big happy ending huh?" Phoenix said. I smiled.

"I guess it is," I said. Franziska leaned up and kissed me. "It really is."

"Yay lets go celebrate," Maya said pulling Pearl. "Burgers aren't going to eat themselves." We laughed leaving the hospital.

The more I thought about it the more I realized. Even though the fairytales are fictional and they don't make all that much sense at times they do have truth in them. Even if we don't realize it, happy endings always come out in the end.

I got the love of my life, and even though Sasha was out to ruin happy endings she just happened to be cupid making love to all the couples she tried to ruin. And no one knows that better than me and Franziska.

_**"Forever ever after."**_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**AN: There all done. Thanks for sticking with me though this fanfiction. Gee when did I start like ten months ago. Wow didn't need to take **_**that**_** long. Ah well it's done now. R&R and please have your own happy ending!**


End file.
